A method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine are disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application No. 34 36 768 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,837).
In diesel gasoline engines, it is also known to meter hydrocarbons into the exhaust pipe using a metering pump. These hydrocarbons and the nitrous oxides contained in the exhaust gas are converted in a reduction catalytic converter into carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and water.
To render possible this reduction of nitrous oxides, a dosing device must be additionally provided.